This invention is directed to furniture components in general and in particular to a television set supporting stand and accessory storage device and to the combination of such a stand and a television set.
It is sometimes the case that a television set as obtained from the manufacturer, and this is particularly true of modern large-screen television sets, will rest upon the usual support surface to position the viewing surface of the television screen at a lower position than many people desire. That is, the furniture space of the viewing room may contain furniture pieces which tend to obscure the screen when the viewer is comfortably seated, and the seating arrangements may be such themselves as makes the viewing angle uncomfortable or annoying to some persons.
Accordingly, it is a primary concern of this invention to provide a novel television set/television set stand which renders the television set more pleasing and ornamental than would otherwise be the case.
It is another object of this invention to provide a television set and stand combination as set forth above in which the stand cooperates to locate the set and prevent unwanted and possibly dangerous movement thereof. In this regard, the upper surface of the stand is of T-shape so as to provide a locating recess for the wheel-supported set while at the same time the normally overhanging rearward portion of the cathode ray tube is accommodated and protected by the stand from engaging a wall or similar objects
In another aspect, this invention concerns a television set stand which functions also as a storage space particularly for electronic components, such as a VCR, which may be used in conjunction with the television set. For this purpose, the stand is provided with doors giving access to the storage space, and the storage space itself may be provided with internal lighting so as to provide a maximum of usability.